Sanji's new girl?
by SoulKingShuffle
Summary: Luffy's gotten himself in trouble again and has now mysteriously transformed into a girl! This causes mixed feeling for a certain love sick cook... Sanji x FemLuffy Expect lemon in the future
1. Chapter 1

"WAHHHHH~!" Chopper screamed. His wails echoed for miles out into the open sea as he ran circles around the deck of the Thousand Sunny. It wasn't unusual for the young reindeer-boy to overreact to things so it was often hard for the rest of the crew to take his cries seriously until they knew exactly what set him off. Nami sighed as she stood up out of her sun-chair and walked towards the terrified young boy.

"What is it, Chopper?" she asked, grabbing hold of his head as he darted by, stopping him in place. Tears were firing out of his tear ducts.

"It's Luffy!" he shouted, trying to make sure that everyone heard him. "Something's gone terribly wrong I've never seen anything like it!"

"Calm down!" Usopp piped in. "We can't help you if you don't tell us what's up." Chopper snorted up an elongated snot drip that had begun to fall from his little blue nose.

"Go look for yourselves!" he cried and pointed towards the mens' bedroom. Nami and Usopp looked at each other and shrugged. They followed Chopper into the bedroom to see a truly surprising sight. Luffy sat kneeled on the wooden floor and looked up with confusion. It was clear that he had no idea what Chopper was freaking out about either.

"Seriously?" he asked. "Chopper, I feel fine." Except, there was one major issue with the scenario that the young pirates were now seeing: Their fearless leader, the infamous captain of the Straw Hat pirates, Monkey D. Luffy, was now unquestionably a woman. He/she now had a distinctly large bust peaking out behind his/her open red jacket. His/her body's curves and face had become much more feminine as well. It was truly an appalling sight to the young crew. Nami and Usopp shrieked in unison.

"Yohoho... What seems to be the problem?" Brook asked as he the scene with Robin following closely behind. He sees the new female Luffy and pauses in mid-breath before falling on the floor into an outrages fit of laughter. "Yohoho! You never know what kind of perils you'll find on these waters! Yoho!" he shrieked from the floor, not likely to pull himself back up anytime soon.

"L-Luffy...?" Nami stammered. Brook continued laughing in the background. "What the hell happened to you...!?" she was clearly not comfortable with this arrangement. Luffy looked down to see her new cleavage. This was something new to her as well, but she was oddly unfazed by it.

"I don't know." she said. "Chopper and I were just checking out that weird fruit we found on the last island and I decided to see if it tasted good."

"A Devil Fruit!?" Usopp panicked.

"Not likely." Robin chimed in. "I think I've read about these things before. I was planning on studying the one that we picked up, but now..." The archaeologist was always so calm in these situations.

"Then what is it?" Usopp asked.

"Since it's just a legend it currently remains unnamed, but there have existed faint records of a strange fruit, a type even rarer than the Devil Fruit, that can manipulate a person's gender."

"Eh...?" Luffy cooed. "You mean like Iva from Impel Down!?"

"What're we gonna do about this!?" Nami cried. "Is it temporary? I don't think I can spend the rest of this voyage with my Captain looking like... that!"

"That's the problem with there being such little information out there." said Robin. "Our best bet is probably to turn back to the island and speak to the man who sold it to us."

"We can't just turn around on the Grand Line! The island's not even in sight anymore!"

"Well, you're the navigator." Robin smiled. "I'm sure you could figure something out!"

"Well... There's no helping it, is there?" Nami said with a big sigh. Chopper scooted over to the new Luffy and started poking her arm, almost like he was afraid of catching the disease himself.

"Does it feel weird?" he asked.

"Not really." Luffy shrugged. "My chest feels kinda heavy, though..." Nami holds her arm out to help the feminine Luffy up.

"C'mon, let's see what we're dealing with here." she said. Luffy grabbed Nami's hand and stood up with her help. It was now even more clear that Luffy was just as curvy and well-endowed as either of the other ladies on board. Nami blushed.

"Wow. Aside from the boys' clothes you make a shockingly cute girl!" she exclaimed.

"What do you mean?" asked Luffy. Nami waved her hand back and forth in dismissal.

"Nevermind... Let's just try to figure this situation out." she said. Nami led the group that was huddled together in the bedroom back out onto the deck. "Franky!" she called out. "We're changing course!"

"Huh...? What for?" the hulking cyborg asked. He turned his head from where he was standing at the front of the ship. The new Luffy caught his eye and his heart sank and he immediately broke into a fit. "What the hell is that!?" he shouted, grabbing onto the rail and almost shattering it underneath his bulking mechanized hands. "Something's clearly not right here! This is a joke, right?"

Zoro was sleeping on the edge of the Thousand Sunny's lawn when Franky's commotion woke him up. The group's heads all turned towards him in unison. Zoro noticed Luffy. He held his gaze on her for a few seconds to let it sink in. Then he fell right back asleep. The rest of the crew's jaws dropped in disbelief that he could have such an underreaction.

"We're gonna have to explain this to everyone, huh?" Nami said with another big sigh. "I guess now everyone's at least seen Luffy except..."

At that moment, Sanji burst out of the kitchen, pirouetting with a couple of freshly made dishes. His one visible eye sparkled with hearts as was often the case.

"Nami-swan~! Robin dear~!" he swooned. "Dessert's ready!" He continued to spin around in his own little world with little awareness of his surroundings. He then sharply stopped in place. "Huh...? Why does it feel like something's wrong?"


	2. Chapter 2

Later that day the Thousand Sunny found itself drifting out at sea with little aim. The sky was clear and blue. A beautiful day in the New World. One that would have the crew basking in the sun under normal circumstances. Nami sat up front with Franky as they discussed their plan to make it back to the island where they had purchased that strange fruit.

"I guess the only thing I can think of is to find the nearest island and see if anyone there has an Eternal Pose to Apale Island." Nami said.

"There aren't any islands in sight at the moment. This may take some patience." Franky said while scratching his chin. Down on the deck Luffy was shouting and acting as his/her normal self. Robin sat on the bench, watching the entertainment.

"C'mon, Usopp! Let's go fishing!" Luffy shouted.

"Are you seriously just going to act as if nothing's wrong? Don't you feel the slightest bit weird?" asked the long-nosed sniper. There had been many instances in the past where Luffy had shrugged off some pretty bizarre stuff, so it probably shouldn't be surprising anymore.

"Aw... You're no fun." she said, looking around. "Hey, Chopper! Wanna go fishing!? I bet we can catch a huge one this time!"

"I'm sorry, Luffy." Chopper said in disappointment. "I just can't look at you when you're like that."

"Huh? Why not?" Luffy asked. Chopper bowed his head, trying to resist bursting into tears.

"You... You and Zoro are always telling me how to be a real man! What happened to all of that!? Is it now meaningless!?" he wailed. Luffy's cheery grin faded softly as she thought about it.

"Chopper..." she said.

"Huh?..." the reindeer-boy sniffled. Luffy walked up to him and rest her hand on the top of his hat.

"You're right. You should be a man. But what about Nami and Robin? Or any of the other girls we've met on our adventure? There are plenty of awesome people in this world and it doesn't really matter if you're a guy or a girl. Being a man is about taking action, nothing more." A big cheery grin appeared on her face. "You don't have to have balls to be a man!" she said with pride. Chopper looked up at her as the information processed.

"Oh..." he said.

"Now... Let's go fishing!" Luffy shouted. Robin chuckled from the sideline.

Sanji had locked himself up in the men's bedroom while this was taking place. He leaned up against the door and watched through the tiny window.

"What the hell is going on...?" he asked himself. His heart had yet to stop sinking. "This can't be happening. This has to be some kind of sin against nature. And yet..." he peered over his shoulder to get a better look out the window. He saw the new Luffy and his sight immediately locked on to her healthy, bouncing cleavage. "Mellorine~!" he shouted as blood shot out his nose and flung him across the room. He hit the floor with a thud. "Dammit." he spat.

"I see an island." said Franky, immediately spinning the wheel in its direction.

"Thank god, that didn't take too long." Nami said. "I really hope this doesn't mess up the log, though."

"We don't have many other options do we? Unless you want Straw Hat to look like that forever." he said. Nami shivered.

"Absolutely not!" she shouted. "The very thought of it creeps me out." she looks down towards the deck, ready to make the announcement. "Alright, guys! We're gonna be making a stop at this island for a bit. Understand?"

"Hm? Why's that? I wasn't told about any of this." Luffy looked up, somewhat disappointed that she didn't get to make a captain-ly decision. The Sunny reached the island and dropped anchor. Nami was the first to get off.

"I'm probably fine on my own, but the rest of you might as well hang out or go shopping for a bit." she said. The men's bedroom door slowly creaked open and Sanji finally made his re-entrance. He observed the island they had arrived at calmly, lighting a cigarette as he made his way over to the group.

"Sanji..." Chopper softly gasped. Nobody was sure what was going to happen.

"I've done a lot of thinking." Sanji said. "Sometimes there are things that just must be done." he looked over at Luffy. It was shocking to see him so sure and collected at a time like this. He grabbed one of his captain's feminine hands and held it in his own. Luffy blushed. "Luffyko, darling..." Sanji continued.

"Luffyko...?" Usopp raised an eyebrow. Sanji ignored him. He continued to look Luffy straight in the eye.

"Will you please go on a date with me!?" he shouted. The rest of the crew went dead silent. Even Nami waited on the dock, trying to overhear the conversation. Luffy blinked.

"OK!" she said with a big smile. Everyone else's jaws dropped in horror.


	3. Chapter 3

Nami rushed back up the ladder and peered over Sunny's rail.

"Woah, woah! Hold on, what's going on now!?" she exclaimed, ready to turn her demeanor into full blown anger. Sanji was totally lost in his own little world at this point.

"Me and Sanji are going to go out on a date!" Luffy said with a smile. Nami climbed back up completely to confront her captain.

"Luffy..." she said. "Do you even know what that means?"

"Nami, dear..." Sanji said, slowly coming to. He spoke sternly, resting his hand on her shoulder. "I know this is a difficult time, but you really can't interfere with people's decisions like that. You can't stop the forward motion of love!" His eye turned into a heart again as spun around to wrap his arm around the female Luffy.

"Haha. Don't worry, Nami, I'm OK. It'll be fun!" Luffy said.

"No, seriously, Luffy." Usopp crept into the conversation. "What do you think you're getting yourself into?" he said.

"We're going to go places, eat stuff, and talk about stuff, right?" she asked.

"Um... Well... I guess that's right." Usopp said, raising an eyebrow. He looked over to Nami for confirmation. She just shrugged.

"And then some people like to get really lovey-dovey when they do it. I don't really understand that stuff, but it might be fun!" said the pirate captain.

Without wanting to lose another second, Sanji scooped Luffy up in his arms, who let out an adorable whimper from the motion. Without a further word, Sanji ran straight off the deck and jumped into the air. They landed on the docks and Sanji didn't stop. He ran straight towards town. Luffy waved back in the midst of the flurry. "See ya later, guys!"

"NO~!" Nami and Usopp screamed in unison. However, Sanji and Luffy were long gone.

Sanji kept running through the streets of the small island town. His heart was filled with too much heat and passion for him to even think of slowing down.

"Um... Sanji?" the young woman in his arms perked up. Sanji screeched to halt. He looked down at the beautiful captain and found himself too busy trying to catch his breath to respond. Luffy looked so cute as she looked him in the eye. Her lightweight body in his arms felt all too natural. "I think we're here." she continued.

Sanji blushed. He let Luffy down and stood her up in front of him. "Luffyko, my dear..." he began, ready to whip out his romantic spiel. It wasn't everyday that a beautiful woman would just play along with his antics.

"Woah! What's that? It looks cool!" Luffy exclaimed, already yards away from Sanji, surveying a nearby souvenir stand and berating the salesman with her curiosity. "I'll take twenty!" she said before the salesman could even speak.

"HEY, DON'T JUST GO AROUND BY WEIRD STUFF!" Sanj shouted angrily before catching himself. It seemed that even in lady-form, Luffy was still Luffy and her antics could, for a moment, still push Sanji's buttons. Sanji blushed. "I mean... you should let me take care of buying stuff for you." he said, rubbing the back of his head, trying to keep his cool.

"Huh?" Luffy perked her head up. "You really mean it?" Sanji courteously paid the salesman and led Luffy deeper into the town's market, hand nudging her shoulder. "Man, that was awfully nice of you, Sanji!" Luffy said with a smile. Obviously Sanji's face was beet-red.

"Well, you know me..." he replied with a big goofy grin.

"I dunno." Luffy continued. "You've never acted like that around me before. That seemed like the kind of thing you'd only do for Nami or Robin..." Sanji stopped in his tracks. "Huh, is something wrong?" Luffy asked. "You've got a weird look on your face."

Sanji tried desperately hard to hide the perversion in his heart, but it was becoming too much. He did indeed have a weird look on his face as he contemplated where they should take the date next. "You know, Luffyko dear, we really should get you something nicer to wear."

Luffy looked down at her wardrobe. Aside from her Straw Hat, all she had on were an old dingy red vest and the same boyish blue shorts she wore all the time as a boy. "Huh? You really think so? I didn't bring anything to change into."

"Oh, don't worry." Sanji blushed absentmindedly. "That's what shopping's for! It's all on me!"

"Really?" Luffy asked. "You'd spend that much money on me?"

"Of course! I have plenty of money saved up, so let's not hold back!"

Luffy giggled. "Man, I'm so used to blowing the allowance Nami gives me right away! I didn't think anyone but her would still have any money." She tugged at the cleavage of her vest. "Although I really don't see what's wrong with just wearing this."

Sanji nodded like a happy child. "Yes, yes. But don't you think you should mix things up once in awhile?"

Luffy shrugged. "If you say so." she said, walking forward. "You can pick out whatever you want for me. Honestly, I could walk around naked for all I care.."

Sanji's brain slowly broke as he watched her walk further into town. Her ass casually swaying with each step.


End file.
